Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bine venit - Benvenuto Welcome in the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ ro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg aanvragen logo Waar kan ik terecht om een logo aan te vragen voor mijn nieuwe zaak "AMALFI" strandkledij ? 35px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 06:38 (UTC) :Hier :-) Mss dat iemand dat wil doen... 14 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) A1 Ik wilde ff mededelen dat de A1 vanochtend geopend is. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:06 (UTC) :Leuk! Heb ik al in de krant gelezen. 14 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) Inrichten speelweide Kunnen we een speelweide inrichten om de bevolking de gelegenheid te geven, evenementen in open lucht te organiseren ? Tijdens een informatieavond (waarop iedereen welkom is) zou één en ander verduidelijkt worden. 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 10:07 (UTC) Achtervoegsel van de domeinnamen van Libertas Nog tot eind juni 2007 beheert "Adamsnames" het achtervoegsel vanuit Cambridge. Er dient dus dringend naar een (nieuw) achtervoegsel voor de domeinnamen van de Libertas te worden gezocht. Kunnen we hier aan brainstorming doen ? 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 10:07 (UTC) :Bedoel je ".ls" 15 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) ::Kan niet, .ls is van Lesotho, zie , van de letters uit Libertas is alleen .le nog beschikbaar. 15 jun 2007 14:45 (UTC) :::Pff.. Die past ook niet echt he. 15 jun 2007 15:17 (UTC) ::::.lib? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::::Dat is inderdaad mooier. 15 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::::::Dat heeft me op een idee gebracht: Elke grote taal (dus niet alle talen+dialecten) heeft een , maar alle talen+dialecten hebben wel een . Omdat wij een dialect zijn van het Nederlands, zouden wij een ISO 639-2 moeten hebben, en idd: lib. 15 jun 2007 18:01 (UTC) :::::::Ok, dan wordt het .lib. Zet t er maar bij, Libertas. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:03 (UTC) Welke kaart? Welke kaart is nu degene die we gebruiken en die het nieuwste is (als je mij begrijpt :p)? We hebben zoveel kaarten dat ik er niet aan uit kan... 15 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) :daar moest het CBH dus duidelijkheid in brengen, en de eerste die er op staat is officieel de huidige kaart. Maar daar moet het nieuwe industrieterrein dus nog op. 15 jun 2007 12:49 (UTC) ::Idee: We nemen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png als officiële kaart, en alle kaarten moeten geüpdated worden adhv die afbeelding. Er kan (ik hoop door een beveiliging) enkel door mods een kaart geüpload worden, nadat er telkens effe over gestemd/overlegd is. Wat denken jullie? 15 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::Ja, maar aangezien ik de meeste kaarten upload (ben er zelf ook mee begonnen trouwens) gaat dat wel heel erg lastig worden.. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::Wat zou erg lastig zijn? 15 jun 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::::dat ik voor ELKE kaart toestemming zou moeten vragen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::::::aangezien ik wel erg veel kaarten upload (en jullie er nog geen last van hebben gehad) kan ik dan wel stoppen met kaarten maken, als er TELKENS toestemming gevraagd moet worden en TELKENS een week gestemd moet worden.. Vele zijn voorstellen, das logisch, maar bijvoorbeeld van waar de luchthaven ligt in Libertas... dat begrijp ik niet. Gwn niet nodig :S. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Maar ik bedoel enkel stemmen (of gewoon overleggen en iedereen laten 'ja' knikken :p) voor Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png 15 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) ::::::::Ik wil gewoon niet dat iedereen zomaar een nieuwe kaart upload en het hier in het honderd loopt zoals nu (ondanks CBH) 15 jun 2007 16:41 (UTC) :::::::::dat vind ik wel meevallen, het zijn gwn oudere versies (en viel niet verwijderde voorstellen, ik zal wel weer een paar gaan voordragen). en daarnet zei je dat alleen mod's kaarten kunnen uploaden :S Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Met de mods bedoelde ik op alleen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas 15 jun 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::::::::::ok. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok, dan maak ik ... ... een kort peilinkje Voorstel: :We nemen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png als officiële kaart, en alle kaarten moeten geüpdated worden adhv die afbeelding. Die afbeelding kan (ik hoop door een beveiliging) enkel door mods geüpload worden, nadat er telkens effe over overlegd is (eventueel stemmen als het een grote wijziging is). 15 jun 2007 17:46 (UTC) * 15 jun 2007 17:46 (UTC) * Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:52 (UTC) * Ik denk dat deze nog véél beter kan. 15 jun 2007 17:58 (UTC) ** Wat bedoel je? 15 jun 2007 18:03 (UTC) **:Ik doe al jaren in cartografie en geofictie en heb al duizenden kaarten, en ook digitale, gemaakt; waaronder er vééél die beter zijn dan deze. De kustlijn is ongeloofwaardig van vorm en ook de hoogtelijnen kloppen niet. Ik wil niemand met de vinger wijzen en vind deze kaarten eigenlijk wel zeer geschikt voor hier. Maar om die vast te leggen zodat bewerken moeilijk wordt... vind ik niet zo'n goed idee. 15 jun 2007 18:09 (UTC) **::Ja, ok, ik doe ook al lang aan geofictie (ja, tuurlijk, deze site gaat er over) , maar wat heeft jouw opmerking hiermee te maken? Mijn voorstel heeft niets met kwaliteit te maken, maar het orde in de chaos. 15 jun 2007 18:15 (UTC) **:::Ik vrees alleen dat het onze creativiteit en wil voor verbetering ervan zal beperken en dat we op het eind van het verhaal met een zwakke kaart zitten. 15 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) **::::Ok, maar dat is iets anders zoals ik al zei. Gelieve eerst te stemmen 15 jun 2007 18:22 (UTC) * - 15 jun 2007 18:27 (UTC) * wat betreft de stemming, over het beveiligen, zo kunnen er bijvoorbeeld ook niet even wat details bijgewerkt worden etc. 16 jun 2007 07:20 (UTC) WTC Effe een vraagske: hoe zit het eigelijk met het WTC? Ik lees erover en zie het op de kaart, maar het is er nog niet. 15 jun 2007 18:01 (UTC) :Viel mij ook op, telkens. Wil jij het aanmaken? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::Ik wou er eens mee starten, maar ik had tot nu toe geen tijd :-( 15 jun 2007 18:04 (UTC) Zal er morgen avond aan beginnen. Hoeveel verdiepingen moet het hebben? 15 jun 2007 18:36 (UTC) :dat mag je zelluf verzinnen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:50 (UTC) over kaarten gesproken.. Ik ga mijn voorstel van hierboven bnnkort wat vrdr uitwrkn. Zie Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:59 (UTC) Schets van het hoofdeiland: Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:12 (UTC) thumb|400px|center En nu districten: thumb|400px|center :Schets is al niet slecht. 15 jun 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::al namen voor de districten? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:18 (UTC) :::Ik zou het district van Victoria, MH, CP en AM graag een naam geven. Een idee? (en plz; geen Roemeens ) 15 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::Steaua? :p. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::ok, vernoem het anders naar mij (of van Vryheidt). Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:27 (UTC) ::::::Haha! 'n beetje last van ijdelheid? 15 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) :::::::Bã, superexpertule! Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) Ik ga de andere eilanden nu ook ontwerpen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) :Ik vind dat we de kaart moeten maken zoals we nu doen: Steeds een stukje erbij. (We begonnen met Wikistad, dan omliggende dorpen, dan ...) 15 jun 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::Dan denk ik dat we uiteindelijk het overzicht verliezen. En stel dat een aantal eilanden al vol zijn kunnen we nieuwe maken (of polders?). Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:02 (UTC) :::En het district van Wikistad, noemen we dat gwn Wikistad of iets aparts (Capital of Libertas, Capital of Freedom), oid? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 06:03 (UTC) Eiland CL aka Insula Prima Nu van het eiland waar CL op ligt een schets: Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 18:57 (UTC) center|500px :Reactie? Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 19:31 (UTC) ::OK 16 jun 2007 19:33 (UTC) :::Ok, maar wat is ermingard? Een nieuwe gemeente? 16 jun 2007 21:00 (UTC) ::::Een landbouwgebied. --Moriad 16 jun 2007 21:20 (UTC) Eerste wintersportplaatsen Zie Piatra :). Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 07:32 (UTC) :Skischool, hotel, vakantiepark, skiverhuur, cafe, restaurant oprichten? Zie Piatra. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 07:58 (UTC) Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) :Binnenkort zal ook Horse Valley hetzelfde aanbieden. 16 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) Vlag Heeft Libertas eigelijk al een vlag? Dat zou ook wel handig zijn denk ik. 16 jun 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Het logo van wikistad vind ik mooi ! spits 16 jun 2007 09:42 (UTC) ::Dankje. Een vlag nog niet, maar dat komt wel. 16 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::(na bwc) De vlag is nog een van de dingen die we dringend nog moeten maken. Ook een wapenschild. Dit ontwerpen we denkik adhv een stemming en dan werkt iemand m uit. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 13:54 (UTC) Inactief So he, hoe komt het dat jullie zo inactief zijn vandaag :s Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 13:54 (UTC) :Dat vind ik ook... 16 jun 2007 13:59 (UTC) ::Hopen dat de wedstrijd vanavond wat leven in de brouwerij kan brengen. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:18 (UTC) :::(na bwc) volgende week heb ik proefwerkweek en ik moet nog ff hard werken om over te kunnen gaan, vandaar. hoop dat ik vanavond even tijd heb 16 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::school gaat natuurlijk voor (in sommige gevallen ;)), maar in jouw geval zal ik idd hard gaan leren :(. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::P.s. kga de wedstrijd alvast stiekem spelen, ik zet m om 8 uur op de pagina. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:22 (UTC) Boek nu uw wintersportvakantie! Het is mogelijk om uw wintersportvakantie te boeken! Boek nu snel in Piatra op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 07:42 (UTC) Dooie fora Kunnen we nu ook een paar "dooie fora" sluiten, momenteel worden er maar drie of vier fora gebruikt, van de +/- 8. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 18:42 (UTC) :Ik hoop net dat Forum:Beer hand sluit. Hier wordt niet zoveel overlegt, maar het probleem is dat rond voetbalwedstrijden wordt gepraat op de pagina zelf. Ik denk dat er dan juist gekletst kan worden in het Café. 19 jun 2007 18:12 (UTC) Saai Tsjonge, waar is iedereen gebleven! Ipv een dialoog voer ik hier dagelijks mijn monoloog, k vind het jammer dat iedereen wegblijft :(. Als ik op Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie kijk zie ik dat Ruben binnenkort klaar is, maar moet Dimitri zojuist beginnen. Ikkeh, moet straks ook weg want ik heb nog wel een grote portie huis- en strafwerk zitten voor morgen,.. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 15:22 (UTC) :Strafwerk?!? Een journalist in de buurt voor een krant? :D On-topic: Ik denk dat het na de exams beter zal zijn hoor. 18 jun 2007 18:34 (UTC) :: Waarschijnlijk. 18 jun 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::: @Robin) ja ik haal mezelf er ff bij. lol, moet ik zo'n tekst vertalen voor Duits, maar ik mag het op de pc doen, ik scan m, vertaal m met babel fish en haal de spellingfouten eruit en finito! :) Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::::LOL ! 18 jun 2007 19:44 (UTC) :::::Tsja, onze Duitse leraar is niet zo slim :p. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:51 (UTC) ::::::Haha, maar waarom heb je de "e" onderstreept? 18 jun 2007 20:02 (UTC) :::::::Umdat Mein Herr Duitsch is, end erg apaart spreecht. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 20:06 (UTC) Schets dalen skigebied Schets van de drie dalen in het skigebied (grijs). Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 14:08 (UTC) Afbeelding:Schets Skigebied.png :Niet slecht, maar niet super. Concept mag er wezen. 19 jun 2007 15:00 (UTC) Toerismebond Iemand zin om dat met me op te gaan richten? Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Ja ja leuk! (maar moet nu Examen Nederlands studeren...) 19 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) ::Goed idee, wil zeker helpen. 19 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) Waar blijft iedereen? 20 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) :Waar moet iedereen wanneer zijn? --Moriad 20 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::Here I am. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 16:35 (UTC) :::Sorry, maar ik heb nog ex's geschiedenis, Engels en Latijn. 20 jun 2007 17:15 (UTC) ::::volgende week heb k een aantal proefwerken.. maar ik zal nog steeds veel online zijn :p. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) :::::Morgen het voorlaatste, SUPER-STOMME-EN-SUPER-MOEILIJKE examen wiskunde (sorry voor het geroep) 20 jun 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::::::O, ik heb al een paar dagen last van koppijn (komt waarschijnlijk door Wikistad ;)), dus ik blijf morgen thuis. Dan kan ik nog eens proberen of ik Roemenen naar wikistad kan gaan lokken. Heb nog een vraag op Overleg:Hoofdpagina/ro. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 18:00 (UTC) Mocu zegt dat hij toch liever een eigen RoWikiCity heeft :p. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 18:35 (UTC) :Miss kunnen we dat oplossen door enkele eilanden die naast Libertas liggen Roemeenstalig zijn. Ofwel op deze website, en dan de interface Engels maken (wil iedereen dat?), ofwel een andere, Roemeenstalige website. Ik heb het liefst 1 website, want dan heb je een grotere community. 20 jun 2007 18:51 (UTC) ::op commons bijvoorbeeld kan de interface taal aangepast worden naar wat de gebruiker zelf wil dacht ik... is zoiets niet mogelijk? 20 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) :::jawel, maar toch denk ik dat ze eerder geinteresseerd zijn in een eigen website (ze hebben niets met het Nederlands te maken.., imagine, if you were a dutch guy on an Romanian site?) Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:01 (UTC) Er is trouwens ook een Franse, La Cite nl. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Oui, je sais. En kan je voor mij je gesprek vertalen? (a > nu begin ik dit ook al te gebruiken) 20 jun 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::pff, op mijn op? Ok.. Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:19 (UTC) Traducere - Translation RO Cred că traducerea în limba romînă a prezentării ar fi ceva mai corectă aşa: Wiki-oraş este o ţară fictivă ce poate fi modificată liber, în care oricine poate să ajute. Numele vine de la capitala ţării, Wiki-oraş. Wiki-oraşul este gratuit şi poţi să creezi comune în limba ta sau să modifici articole, fără a fi înregistrat. Utilizatorii înregistraţi au voie să facă parte din guvernul ţării. Dacă proiectul "Wiki-oraş în limba română" are succes, poate să fie creat şi un Wiki-oraş complet în limba română. Wiki-oraş în toate limbile are 165 de pagini (dintre care 2 de pagini în limba română) şi 17 localităţi. Toate cele bune, --Miehs 19 mai 2007 11:25 (EEST) :Merci mult! Al 20 iunie 2007 20:46 (EEST) Da, e bine. Dar tot ar fi mai bine dacă ar exista un roWikicity. :) --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:15 (EEST) :Sigur! Dar.. da.. :p Ce mai pot sa zic. Al 20 iunie 2007 21:32 (EEST) ::Putem facea un request la Wikia? Dar numai daca tu ma ajuti. Al 20 iunie 2007 21:34 (EEST) Da, te ajut. Dar cu ce? --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:50 (EEST) :Cu limba! :p In the beginning a wikia is difficult to maintain. Al 20 iunie 2007 21:54 (EEST) ::Si cu "request" la Wikia? Al 20 iunie 2007 21:54 (EEST) OK, nu e nici o problemă. Dacă e vorba de corectat greşeli de traducere, e OK. --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:56 (EEST) :Bine, crezi ca mai cunosti oameni care pot fii interesat in acest proiect? Al 20 iunie 2007 21:57 (EEST) Nu ştiu acum. Scrie la Cafenea şi să vedem cine răspunde. --Mocu 20 iunie 2007 21:58 (EEST) :Bine. Al 20 iunie 2007 22:05 (EEST) ''NL'' Ik denk dat de vertaling naar het Roemeens op deze manier correcter is: :BLABLA, Miehs. Hartstikke bedankt! :Ja, is goed. (zie OP van Mocu). Maar het zou als nog beter zijn als er een roWikicity zou bestaan :). Mocu ::Zeker! Maar... ja :p Wat kan ik nog zeggen. Al :::We kunnen een request maken op Wikia? Maar alleen als jij me helpt. Al Ja, ik help je wel. Maar met wat? Mocu :Met de taal! :p In the beginning it's difficult to maintain a wikia. Al ::En met de request op Wikia? Al OK, geen probleem! Als het gaat over het verbeteren van grammaticale fouten (van een vertaling) is het OK! Mocu :Goed, denk je dat je nog mensen kent die geinteresseerd zouden kunnen zijn in zo'n dergelijk project? Al Op dit moment, geen idee. Zet maar een bericht in de kroeg en we zien wel wie er reageert. Mocu :Goed. AL Waar blijven jullie??? :S Alexandru eq. 20 jun 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Leuk! Maar ik denk toch dat ze niet zo'n grote community zouden hebben... (even aan't dromen: www.libertas.org: nl.libertas.org, en.libertas.org, ro.libertas.org, ...) 20 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::Maar tot nu toe hebben we maar een persoon die graag mee zou willen werken.. helaas. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:55 (UTC) :::Zouden we ons niet beter tot het Engels richten (meer personen, en iedereen kan wel Engels denk ik) 21 jun 2007 14:13 (UTC) Groeien Zie Wikistad:Projecten/Groeien om dat een beetje te coördineren enzo. 20 jun 2007 18:19 (UTC) Geleyns Kan iemand hem een mail sturen om hem eraan te herinneren dat zijn proefwerkweek over is? :p Zie Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie? Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 12:40 (UTC) :LOL 21 jun 2007 12:56 (UTC) ::Maar nu ff serieus, kun je dat doen :p. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:09 (UTC) :::Nu ECHT serieus: Dat is toch niet nodig. 21 jun 2007 13:47 (UTC) ::::en nu ECHT ECHT serieus, misschien toch wel. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) :::::Even relaxen mag toch nog wel?! :D 22 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::Niet als je op Wikistad zit. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::::::@Ruben: Niet als eerste minister :p 22 jun 2007 16:50 (UTC) Nieuws - Roemeense versie? Misschien/waarschijnlijk gaan Mocu en ik een Roemeense versie oprichten. Waarschijnlijk met Mocu als bureaucraat. Nog niets is duidelijk, maar we hopen het wel te kunnen doen. Dit zegt niet dat ik minder online zal komen op Wikistad. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 20:28 (UTC) :Maar zouden we dan samenwerken? In de zin van geografie, werkwijze, grondwet, ... 21 jun 2007 20:58 (UTC) ::Ja? En wrm niet Roemenen op deze Stad er bij betrekken? Lekker multicultureel. 22 jun 2007 06:00 (UTC) :::Lees het gesprek hierboven. "jawel, maar toch denk ik dat ze eerder geinteresseerd zijn in een eigen website (ze hebben niets met het Nederlands te maken.., imagine, if you were a dutch guy on an Romanian site?)". En Robin, dat zou kunnen ja. Maar ik weet het nog niet want hij wil geen bureaucraat worden (en ik ook niet, vanwege mijn slechte kennis van 't Roemeens). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 06:24 (UTC) ::Is het dan mss niet logisch dat Robin ook op die site een functie alsn bureaucraat/mod heeft, naast een Roemeenstalige. Het is tenslotte zijn idee en project? 22 jun 2007 06:38 (UTC) :::Het kan, maar wat dan nog? Stel dat hij niks gaat doen op die wiki, wat heeft het dan voor nut? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 10:37 (UTC) Kunnen er trouwens meerdere bureaucraten zijn? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 10:44 (UTC) :Jazeker, dat kan. 22 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) ::Ooo,.. ok.. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 12:08 (UTC) :Ik had hierop geantwoord, maar om de een of andere reden staat dat hier niet :$ Wat ik ongeveer zei: :Technisch gezien kan dat absoluut. Maar de grondwet zegt: "Bureaucraat: Hoe? Enkel de stichter, Robin. Dit kan ook zeer uitzonderlijk gebeuren." Ik wil wel bureaucraat op de Roemeense worden, maar enkel als iedereen (+ Roemenen) daarachter staat. Toch denk ik dat zo'n website niet veel volk gaat trekken. Ik denk dat het beter is eerst miss een Engelstalige te maken. 22 jun 2007 12:25 (UTC) ::Hmm, ik ben nog wat mensen aan het optrommelen op Wikipedia. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 12:44 (UTC) :::Waarom niet kleinschaliger houden? Waarom zo groot? 22 jun 2007 12:48 (UTC) ::::Huh, hoe bedoel je. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 12:58 (UTC) :::::Ik denk dat ons project, Wikistad, meer geschikt is voor een iets beperktere groep. Als we internationaler gaan, Engels, zal het volgens mij zijn charme verliezen, en zal de NL'e versie zijn inwoners verliezen... 22 jun 2007 13:37 (UTC) ::::::Ik dacht dat Robin bedoelde dat we ook een Engelstalige versie van Wikistad op zouden moeten richten? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 13:40 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb het al best vaak gezegd, maar ik hoop dat deze Wikistad in ieder geval gewoon nederlandstalig blijft. En alles zo grootschalig lijkt mij ook geen goed idee. 22 jun 2007 13:46 (UTC) ::::::::Daarom ook aparte Wikisteden. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 13:51 (UTC) ::::::::: Eiland per taalgroep? 22 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan moet de communicatietaal Engels zijn, en daar heeft men geen zin in. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:23 (UTC) :::::::::::Elke eiland een aantal ambassadeurs? 22 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) Naast Mocu heb ik nu ook Tigrul Alb die het project steunt :). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 14:38 (UTC) :Ik vind het niet zo een goed idee om een Roemeense versie te starten. Begin hier maar met een Roemeens dorp en we zien hou het evolueerd. 22 jun 2007 14:41 (UTC) ::Voor de zoveelste keer, de Roemenen zijn niet geïnteresseerd in deze Nederlandstalige site, maar willen zelf een Roemeenstalige site. 22 jun 2007 16:55 (UTC) :::Sorry, ik ben nog maar net aangekomen hé. 22 jun 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar ik dacht dat je het overleg hierboven gelezen had. 22 jun 2007 18:14 (UTC) Stemmen Hier stemmen, ajb :). Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) RoWikicity Bureaucraten: *Bucurestean *Mocu Moderators: *voorlopig nog geen Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 12:57 (UTC) :hmm.. lekker rustig hier vandaag. Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 13:07 (UTC) ::ik denk trouwens dat het veel gaat lijken op de Nederlandse versie, met regels, gewoonten, enzovoort. Dus niet schrikken als ik alles een beetje na-aap in het begin :). Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 13:21 (UTC) http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principal%C4%83. Uitgenodigd om een kijkje te nemen! :). Alexandru eq. 23 jun 2007 13:46 (UTC) Verwijdering Ik weet dat het hier niet echt hoort, maar ik weet dat het hier het snelst gezien wordt. Zou er iemand deze afbeeldingen kunnen verwijderen, liefst zo snel mogelijk als het kan: * Afbeelding:Fig1.png * Afbeelding:Vacature.png * Afbeelding:Vac.png Deze laatste 2 zouden verwijdert moeten worden omdat ik nieuwe versies van deze wil uploaden, maar dat lukt niet. Alvast bedankt! 22 jun 2007 14:55 (UTC) : Maar in het vervolg melden op WS:WEG 22 jun 2007 18:13 (UTC) Wij hebben iets wat jullie niet hebben.. En dat is een ambassade! :). http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/RoWikicity:Ambasad%C4%83. 25 jun 2007 16:46 (UTC) :Dat was ik ook al van plan, maar dat jullie vonden het daarvoor nog te vroeg. 25 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::Lol, op RoWikicity staan pas 7 pagina's in de hoofdnaamruimte.. (maar in totaal volgensmij 150 pagina's, dus..) 25 jun 2007 19:06 (UTC) :::Hebben jullie 't al gemerkt ? Er is een gebruiker uit Bucharest, in ons midden. Ben wel nieuswgierig wie dit is en of hij Nederlands kan. Aquarelle 26 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) ::::Uhm, Aquarelle, wie ben jij wel niet.. 26 jun 2007 15:40 (UTC) Interwiki? Misschien kunnen we een soort van interwiki doen tussen beide wiki's (artikelen als "land", "hoofdstad", en grondwet, en hulp met het schrijven van een artikel), enzovoort! 26 jun 2007 15:40 (UTC) :Ja, daar dacht ik ook al aan. Ik zal het eens vragen. 26 jun 2007 15:52 (UTC) ::Gedaan? 26 jun 2007 16:21 (UTC) :::Ja, ik heb het gevraagd. 26 jun 2007 16:33 (UTC) ::::Laat me weten wanneer je een reactie hebt gekregen.. (op WS, of RWC) 26 jun 2007 19:40 (UTC) We hebben nog iets nodig. Een ... ... monument of zoiets. Elke grote stad/hoofdstad heeft wel z'n eigen monument. * Brussel > atomium * Parijs > Eiffeltoren * enz... En Wikistad? Wat denken jullie? 26 jun 2007 16:14 (UTC) :Een standbeeld voor jou? :p 26 jun 2007 17:22 (UTC) ::LOL. Nee, iets anders, maar wat... 26 jun 2007 17:28 (UTC) :::Goh, ja goeie vraag. 26 jun 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::::Is er hier iemand van jullie die gedachten kan lezen ? Ik zat er deze namiddag namelijk over na te denken, dat een mooi bronzen beeld nog ontbrak. Zoiets in de aard van "De Denker" van Rodin. 20px Aesopus 26 jun 2007 19:50 (UTC) :::::Dan maken we er de De Denker van Robin van hé :p 27 jun 2007 06:10 (UTC) ::::::Eerste navragen of dat wel mag ! 20px Aesopus 27 jun 2007 08:31 (UTC) Geld Hey luitjes! Op RoWikicity gaan we het met geld doen, :). 27 jun 2007 17:12 (UTC) :Hoe doen jullie dat precies?? 27 jun 2007 21:01 (UTC) ::Daar doe ik niet aan mee, is de pret er gelijk af en bovendien werkt dat alweer discriminatie in de hand, en dan nog wel in een fictief land. Foei zou ik zeggen. 20px Aesopus 28 jun 2007 05:40 (UTC) :::Huh, ja tuurlijk :S?? 28 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) @Robin, dat wordt wel een paar pagina's vertalen.. ik zal het wel zeggen als we er helemaal uit zijn. 28 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) :Er moet binnenkort wel een staatsbezoek zijn he, tussen beide landen ;). RoWikicity is al best actief, 1500 wijzigingen in 5 dagen. Das dus 300 wijzigingen per dag, gemiddeld :). 28 jun 2007 19:56 (UTC) ::Dat staatsbezoek heeft me op een vraag gebracht: Waar ligt jullie land ergens? 28 jun 2007 20:16 (UTC) :::Ja idd, en hoe werkt jullie: 1) geldsysteem 2) politiek ? 29 jun 2007 07:17 (UTC) We zijn nog aan het overleggen of het een insula/insule wordt/worden, peninsula wordt of gewoon in het vasteland ligt.. we zijn een republiek, hebben nog geen president (binnenkort wel een interim), geldsysteem, tsja, leer eerst maar mijn cursus Roemeens, en dan kan je het lezen op RWC :p. Nee, iedere gebruiker heeft zoveel geld (naar bijdragen), dan kun je restaurantjes en huizen enz. kopen. Daarna een baan bij een bedrijf, kun je betaald worden etc. Maar we zijn alles nog aan het overleggen op ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje. 29 jun 2007 14:19 (UTC) Wat is RoWikyCity?Bob I 29 jun 2007 17:56 (UTC) :De Roemeense Wikistad. 29 jun 2007 17:58 (UTC) Nieuw. Tabellen Is er eigelijk een manier waarop je de kolomnaam (zoals hier verdieping en bedrijf) een kop wordt? 29 jun 2007 07:29 (UTC) :Geen idee... mss es aan Robin vragen. 29 jun 2007 07:42 (UTC) Wat bedoel je? 29 jun 2007 14:41 (UTC) :Zoals ik heb gedaan met Tv-gids, dat bv Alpha, Primu, Q-TV enz. apparte koppen worden zodat er een menuutje verschijnt en dat je dus meteen nr de gewenste zender kan gaan kijken. 30 jun 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::Sorry, maar ik snap het nog niet helemaal :$ Maar als je zegt "Zoals ik heb gedaan met ..", dan kan je dat toch kopiëren? 30 jun 2007 13:19 (UTC) ::: Zal het eens heel uitgebreid uitlegggen: Ga naar de pagina van Tv-gids. Dan zie je op een gegeven ogenblik ALpha en Primu staan, met daaronder hun logo. Van Alpha, Primu (en wat lager ook Q-TV) zou ik graag een ( ) kop maken zodat er bovenaan de pagina zo'n handig menuutje verschijnt zodat je rechtstreeks naar de gewenste zender kan. 1 jul 2007 12:15 (UTC) Je zet gewoon bovenaan de pagina __TOC__ 1 jul 2007 14:46 (UTC) :Het menuek verschijnt al, das dan al iet. Maar als ge naar de hierboven vermelde pagina gaat, moete die tabellen eens bekijken. Daar sta , in het vet gedrukt en ne verwijzing naar de pagina's van de zenders, de namen van de zenders. Van die namen zou ik titels van willen maken. (ps. kan miss iemand anders mij meehelpen me et uit te leggen?) 2 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) ::Ik snap het: hij wilt een titel boven elke kolom, zodat in de TOC staat: ::* Alpha ::* Q-TV ::* en alle zenders apart ::Maar ik heb er geen flauw benul van hoe het moet... 2 jul 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::Eindelijk iemand die et snapt :-D -- 2 jul 2007 15:40 (UTC) Mediaverbod Het Ministerie van Media heeft het mediaverbod gedeeltelijk opgeschort. Alles is terug toegelaten, behalve het aanmaken van nieuwe kranten. Vragen, bij de minister zelve; meer informatie op de pagina van het ministerie. 29 jun 2007 08:21 (UTC) Partijen He ik kan het artikel van de vraag of er nu politieke partijen komen dus open ik maar een nieuwe discussie.Bob I 29 jun 2007 14:51 (UTC) Wat vinden jullie als we politieke partijen invoeren? Dan zouden we ook de verkiezingen kunnen aanpassen. Je stemt dan op een partij en de partij winnende partij mag kiezen met wie ze gaan regeren. ook vind ik dat er een soort parlement moet worden ingevoerd als we wat meer mensen hebben. :Wel, deze discussie is al twee keer gevoerd en we hebben toen geconcludeerd dat het iets is dat velen wel willen, maar het land eigenlijk niet ten goede zou komen. 29 jun 2007 14:19 (UTC) Waarom is dit niet goed voor Libertas?Bob I 29 jun 2007 14:51 (UTC) :Verdeeldheid, te veel gefocust op imago, de partij en de verkiezingen... 29 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) ::Zo is het in het echte leven toch ook zo?Bob I 29 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) :::Het gaat 'em niet over het meest realistische land, maar over het beste. 29 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) ::::das waar maar zullen we eerst de andere hun zegje laten doen. Of we kunnen het ook zo doen: een partij is eigenlijk niets meer dan een groep met dezelfde ideeen die opelkaar stemmen. iedereen die niet in een partij zit is partijloos. dan hebben we ook geen parlement nodig.Bob I 29 jun 2007 17:54 (UTC) :Geen parlement nodig? Leg uit. 29 jun 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::In dit nieuwe systeem is een partij een groep politici die het zelfde denkt. dus ze stemmen ook op elkaar en kunnen elkaar helpen met de progamma's. als iemand nou eenmaal minister is dan kan hij dat gewoon weer alleen. en als er iets nodig is zegt een inwoner gewoon tegen hem wat er nodig is en daar komt desnoods een stemming over.Bob I 29 jun 2007 18:42 (UTC) :::Ik volg niet volledig hoor... 29 jun 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Ik ook niet Bob I 29 jun 2007 19:05 (UTC) ::Zoals de vorige keren: We zijn daarvoor met te weinig, zie Wikistad:Rijksregister voor alle burgers 29 jun 2007 23:04 (UTC) :::::En als inwoners nou ook in het parlement mogen? dan hebben burgers alsnog het voordeel dat ze "verder" kunnen gaan in de politiek door minister te worden?Bob I 30 jun 2007 07:03 (UTC) ::::::Vindt het idee van het parlement wel goed, nu is er zo'n beperkt groepje dat eigelijk alles te zeggen heeft. Dit is niet aanvallend bedoeld op sommige personen, mr sommige burgers hebben 2à3 functies in een regering, terwijl het merendeel niets heeft. Ik ben dus voor het idee van alle burgers in een parlement. 30 jun 2007 09:55 (UTC) :::::::Er bestaat al een soort parlement dacht ik, en dat bevatte alle burgers. 30 jun 2007 09:56 (UTC) ::::::::(na bwc) Maar dat is al zo! Kijk naar Forum:Stemlokaal, dat is ons parlement, en iedereen mag daar stemmen! 30 jun 2007 09:57 (UTC) :::::::::Idd! 30 jun 2007 13:18 (UTC) ::::::::::Maar over andere dingen mogen wij niet stemmen zoals de aanleg van nieuwe wegen etc.Bob I 30 jun 2007 13:48 (UTC) :::::::::::Wat valt daarover te stemmen? Als je een weg wil, kan je gewoon wat overleggen in de kroeg ofzo. 30 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) Ring riiing Abonneer je nu op de vaste telefonie van Freedom Phone of de gsm-service van Liberty Mobile! Abonneren doe je hier! 2 jul 2007 07:57 (UTC) Telecom Typisch, dan vinde eens een sector die er nog niet is in Libertas, heeft binnen de kortste keren iedereen zijn telecombedrijf. Probeert af en toe ook eens zelf iets te vinden, weinig orgineel zou ik zeggen. 2 jul 2007 15:21 (UTC) :Daarom mijn wetsvoorstel tegen overproductie. 2 jul 2007 15:36 (UTC) ::Ga ik zeker op stemmen, mr had wel 24u eerder mogen komen. -- 2 jul 2007 15:43 (UTC) :::Ach, twee bedrijven in de telecom is op zich niet zo erg toch? --Moriad 2 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::Twee? 2 jul 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::::Tja, dat heb je hé. Ik ben ook niet voor zo veel van alles, maar moet zelf wel meedoen om voorop te blijven met de Plus Holding en anderen. Niemand wil tenslotte achter geraken he. 2 jul 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::::: De Plus Holding kan toch niet met alles gaan concurreren in de toekomst, en mijn belangrijkste argument blijft hier toch: Wat dan met de orginaliteit? -- 2 jul 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::::Bwa, momenteel zijn het tch geen kopies ofzo hé? Iedereen heeft het op zn eigen manier aangepakt. PS: De Plus Holdign is dat ook niet van plan hoor, maar deze sector wouden we nog meepikken. Wees gerust: het blijft allemaal media of aanverwante. 2 jul 2007 15:51 (UTC) Hetzelfde als met de supermarkt (Alimé) en tv-zender (Primu), had ik ook geen lekker gevoel meer.. 2 jul 2007 15:54 (UTC) : Das waar. (Ps. Bucurestean, je moet eens iets doen aan je handtekening;-) )-- 2 jul 2007 15:56 (UTC) :: Nee, anders is het niet goed meer op RoWikicity (en daar ben ik (bijna) president, ipv minister hier ;) ). 2 jul 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::Het is zeer simpel op te lossen: Zet in je voorkeuren dit: , dan lukt het overal. 2 jul 2007 17:59 (UTC) ::::Dat had ik geprobeerd, maar toen werkte het ook niet :S. Ik zal t nog eens proberen. 2 jul 2007 18:03 (UTC) : (Hé Quality was er vóór Alimé, check it out! 2 jul 2007 18:12 (UTC)) :: Boeie, supermarkten zijn er nu niet zoveel, dat is gewoon gezonde concurrentie. Het gaat erom dat als je iets orgineels bedenkt, iets wat er nog niet is, er binnen de 24u te veel aan is waardoor de verkeerde de pinneut van is. 2 jul 2007 18:19 (UTC) kappen. Kan wel, uiteindelijk was het wel mijn idee (in de kroeg) maar daar zit ik niet mee. Bijvoorbeeld richtte ik een uitgeverij op, binnen 2 uur had jij dat ook gedaan, hetzelfde met de tv-zender, hoe hard ik daar aan gewerkt had, en jij neemt zomaar binnen twee uur alles over. Je had gewoon alles, met de sjablonen enz. regelrecht gekopieerd van Primu naar Q-TV :S. Ik kreeg daar een naar gevoel van, een soort van 'stank voor dank'. Ik had veel gewerkt aan Piatra, toen ik er in de kroeg over berichtte zei je dat Horse Valley dat binnenkort ook allemaal zou hebben, toen schrok ik wel even (uiteindelijk had je dat niet gedaan, maar toch :S). Je moet in alle sectoren zijn en je moet altijd de beste zijn. Dan gaat de lol er wel gauw van af.. het moet geen echte concurrentie zijn, het is maar voor de gein. Maar als iemand een origineel idee heeft, moet niet iedereen alles zomaar kopiëren.. dan gaat de lol er ook vanaf. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:02 (UTC) :Stem dan voor mijn wetsvoorstel van overproductie. 2 jul 2007 20:27 (UTC) :: :p. wat een @^#*$%& opmerking :P, die timing ook :P. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 20:31 (UTC) Staatsblad Wanneer ik naar de hoofdpagina ga zie ik het Staatsblad waar niets aan verandert. In het begin deed ik een poging om één en ander aan te kaarten in de kroeg. Geen resultaat. Een paar keer reeds heb ik met goede moed direct op het staatsblad onderwerpen besproken. Op 1 uitzondering na, werden ze telkens weer verwijderd. Zouden jullie dan niet beter een andere krant op de hoofdpagina plaatsen ? 20px Aesopus 2 jul 2007 16:58 (UTC) :Ja, vind ik ook en vroeger stond er de Vredesgazet op, de (nog steeds) meest actieve en algemene. 2 jul 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::Er was/is een periode dat de Vredesgazet niet dagelijks was. 2 jul 2007 17:59 (UTC) :::hmm. ik bedoel was. maar je zegt 'algemene', terwijl het niet zo opgericht was (andere thema's :S). 2 jul 2007 18:00 (UTC) Logo's, wapenschilden, etc. Waar kan ik nu sinds de overname terecht met mijn (hernieuwde) vraag om een smeedijzeren uithangbord voor de "Auerbacher Hof" ? Ik zou het graag op de pagina naast het bouwvallige gebouwtje zien staan zodat voorbijgangers geïnteresseerd raken ? 20px Aesopus 3 jul 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Bij Diesaajn toch? Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 08:40 (UTC) Praatje Ja, na een überactieve week op RoWIkicity is het daar nu erg stil, eentje is voor een weekje weg, de ander (uit Republica Moldavië) is spoorloos verdwenen en de vierde heeft op het moment andere zaken te doen, maar na een anderhalve week hoop ik weer om met 100% van start te kunnen gaan. Dus hang ik nu ook een klein beetje meer rond hier (voorlopig OP's). En om andere te pesten, vandaag begint mijn school om 11:30 uur :P. Ik zie dat jullie weer reclame gemaakt hebben (Kevster, Dmitri, en andere zijn erbij gekomen), Wikistad has survived. Kijken hoe het hier in de zomervakantie aan toe gaat.. en ik hoop dat mensen nog actief zullen blijven na zo'n lange time-out, hier heb ik eigenlijk mijn twijfels in, en ben er eigenlijk wel bang voor. Trouwens, wanneer gaat de Engelse Wikicity opgericht worden? :P. Dat zou niet zo moeilijk zijn.. Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 08:47 (UTC) :P.S. koop een huis in de wijk van de liefde, ro:Iubiros (alleen DimiTalen, SPQRobin en Martijn zijn toegestaan, zij zijn daar namelijk 'locuitori'). Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 08:49 (UTC) ::locuitori? Ik heb blijkbaar iets gemist tijdens mijn afwezigheid :) 3 jul 2007 11:19 (UTC) :::zij zijn daar aangemeld. Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 14:10 (UTC) Ministeries=inactief Op de dag van vandaag zijn er nog steeds 3 ministeris niet gesticht, van de overige zijn er 3 al een maand niet meer bewerkt en de dingen die de ministeries hebben vericht zijn nog op 2 handen te tellen. Er zijn dan wel ook enkele ministeries die dan wel actief zijn (o.a. media) -- 3 jul 2007 10:08 (UTC : Geen wonder dus dat het staatsblad er levenloos bij ligt ! 20px Aesopus 3 jul 2007 10:30 (UTC) Te kort aan inwoners/helpende handen... 3 jul 2007 11:18 (UTC) : Ik wil gerust helpen, mr niemand vraagt iets. -- 3 jul 2007 11:19 (UTC) ::Same here --Moriad 3 jul 2007 12:25 (UTC) ::: Als je iemand wilt helpen, dan bied je dat toch gewoon aan? Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 14:46 (UTC) ::::Miss dat ze niet wisten dat er "hulp" nodig was. 3 jul 2007 15:04 (UTC) Articol Vedeti ro:Libertas, and you'll understand me ;). Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 16:12 (UTC) Verenigde Staten van Europa De enige manier om zo'n staat goed te kunnen regeren is een dictatuur.. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 10:17 (UTC) :Ja, en trouwens, er zijn al veel pogingen geweest Europa te herenigen. Het Romeinse Rijk, het frankische rijk, het heilige roomse rijk, Het Rijk van Napoleon, en het 1000jarige rijk van Adolf Hitler. waarom zou het nu wel lukken?Bob I 5 jul 2007 10:36 (UTC) ::Omdat je het democratisch doet! Kennen jullie het Amerikaanse systeem? Je hebt 3 instituten, de president, de senaat en het huis van afgevaardigde. In de senaat zitten 2 man per staat en in het huis van afgevaardigde zitten naar inwoneraantal. Die laatste worden per district gekozen (in de vs ongeveer 600.000 inwoners), dus deze werken daadwerkelijk voor jou! Verder zorg je ervoor dat de staten elk nog best veel rechten zelf hebben (denk niet alleen aan softdrugs en euthenasie). Dit democratische karakter zal er voor zorgen dat de burgers het accepteren, vooral wanneer een land als luxemburg in de senaat een idee van frankrijk en duitsland stopt omdat het tegen stemt ;) --Moriad 5 jul 2007 13:29 (UTC) :::En toch gaat het niet lukken. De landen zijn (nog) te verschillend van elkaar (ook politiek en financieel gezien). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 13:49 (UTC) Als we het toch over Europa hebben.. ik las net een online artikel (Roemeens) over Oost-Europese landen in de EU.. Slovenië zal binnen 5 jaar het economische niveau hebben van een West-Europees land. Tsjechië zal daar waarschijnlijk 25 jaar over doen. Hongarije 30, Roemenië tussen de 40 en 50 (niet lachen ;)) en Bulgarije.. pas over 100 jaar! Ik snap je bedoeling wel, Moriad, ik zou echt ongelooflijk graag een Verenigd Europa willen zien, dat zou echt ideaal zijn, maar als je de verschillen ziet tussen West- en Oost-Europa.. dan is dat nu nog onmogelijk, echt waar. 17 jaar na het communisme, da's niks! Roemenië bijvoorbeeld begon pas écht te ontwikkelen in 2004.. tot nu toe waren alleen oude communisten aan de macht die geen ene ** uitvoerden. Lang leve nl:Traian Basescu (wel apart dat BG en RO al tot de EU zijn toegetreden, alhoewel ik het niet jammer vind :)). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 13:56 (UTC) :Daar heb je ook echt een heel belangrijk punt, daarom denk ik dat je moet beginnen met een kerngroep en dan heel langzaam maar zeker landen toe gaan laten. Het beste organisatorisch zou een groep met alleen kleine landen zijn, maar haalbaar is het niet. Waarschijnlijk zou duitsland bijvoorbeeld een eerste lid zijn.. Maar oost europa hoort in mijn ogen niet eens in de EU thuis op dit moment, laat staan in de VSE. --Moriad 5 jul 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::@ Al : Jij zij "Slovenië zal binnen 5 jaar het economische niveau hebben van een West-Europees land. Tsjechië zal daar waarschijnlijk 25 jaar over doen. Hongarije 30, Roemenië tussen de 40 en 50 (niet lachen ;)) en Bulgarije.. pas over 100 jaar!" Ik denk, over die aantal jaren, dat de west-europese landen het niveau hebben van die landen dat jij zei, door de opwarming van de aarde. 5 jul 2007 14:52 (UTC) How do you mean? Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 14:57 (UTC) :ik gok +6meter over west europa ;) --Moriad 5 jul 2007 14:59 (UTC) O,.. maar door de opwarming vergaat niet alleen West-Europa, maar hij sleurt ook Oost-Europa met zich mee ;). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 15:06 (UTC) :... en de rest van de wereld. 5 jul 2007 15:08 (UTC) ::De Libertaanse bergen liggen op een veilige hoogte. Allen daarheen!! 5 jul 2007 15:09 (UTC) :::toch maar zo'n chaletje aanschaffen ;) --Moriad 5 jul 2007 15:14 (UTC) ::::Koop nu een châlet in Piatra! :). Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) :::::Moeten we niet iets van dijken hebben? nee maar ff terug naar VSE, ik ben voor samenwerking en een vlag enz. maar als het de VSE wordt. moeten we het koningshuis inleveren(bleh, ik vind de oranjes wel grappig). en stel, in Bulgarije woedt dan een burgeroorlog en het halve land gaat kapot. als VSE-burgers mogen wij dat wel gaan betalen!!! door er voor te werken. en wat nou als de economie in oost-europa nou slecht op gang komt, zijn zij dan geen blok aan het been.Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:27 (UTC) Reorganisatie van nieuws Momenteel zijn er sjablonen voor op Wikistad:Hoofdpagina, Wikistad:Nieuws, en alle kranten. Weinig daarvan worden geüpdate. Ik denk dat het beter is om het zo te doen: * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Hoofdpagina wordt het nieuws van De Vredesgazet, dat is al eentje minder. * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Alles is in twee maand niet meer gebruikt, heb ik verwijderd, ook al eentje minder. * Het Staatsblad blijft, maar krijgt (hoop ik) meer aandacht nudat er wat minder andere sjablonen zijn. * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Lopende stemmingen, het was de bedoeling om dit te updaten, maar ik heb het aangepast zodat het niet hoeft geüpdate te worden. * Sjabloon:Nieuws/Reclame, toen ik het maakte werd het veel gebruikt, maar wordt niet meer gebruikt/geüpdated. Verwijderen, of wat? Wat denken jullie? 5 jul 2007 14:42 (UTC) :OK! Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 14:58 (UTC) ::Ik volg. Dus DVg komt trg op de voorpagina? 5 jul 2007 15:01 (UTC) :::Ja? Dan zullen we trg met een sjab moeten werken. 5 jul 2007 17:07 (UTC) Vaaakaantieeeeee! Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 08:48 (UTC) :Dat hadden wij in zuid nederland al een tijdje :-) 6 jul 2007 12:52 (UTC) ::Provincie Utrecht 4 Life! :). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:06 (UTC) Utreg is gewoon de kern van NL! :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:07 (UTC) :Bedoel je schoolvakantie? Hah, dat hebben wij in België al lang... :-) 6 jul 2007 13:30 (UTC) ::Hebben jullie niet iets van 2 maanden? :S 6 jul 2007 13:32 (UTC) :::Euh, jawel maar die zijn al bezig. 6 jul 2007 13:36 (UTC) ::::In België heeft IEDEREEN in juli en augustus "grote vakantie", zalig tog. -- 6 jul 2007 13:39 (UTC) ::::In zuid-holland hebben ze het pas na 21 juli.Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:21 (UTC) Wikicity Om het gat te dichten tussen de RO en NL versie, zou iemand dan binnenkort met een paar engelsen een engelse versie willen opstarten? Dat kan niet moeilijk zijn. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 08:51 (UTC) :Moet dat?? Ik wil niet uitbreiden... 6 jul 2007 08:55 (UTC) ::Niets moet, maar het zou wel handig zijn? Het heeft eigenlijk niet veel met Wikistad te maken.. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 09:02 (UTC) :::Oke dan, ik begin alvast. 6 jul 2007 09:03 (UTC) :::> VOORSTEL OP WIKIA 6 jul 2007 09:08 (UTC) ::::Ok :P. Ik heb al gestemd. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 09:11 (UTC) :::::Hehe :D 6 jul 2007 09:20 (UTC) JONGENS, WEL STEMMEN HE! Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 10:31 (UTC) Er is ook al een Franse versie, genaamd villevirtuelle! Zie http://villevirtuelle.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil. -- 6 jul 2007 12:57 (UTC) :Da's La Cité, en die gasten daar zeiden dat ze liever niets met ons te maken willen hebben, want het is iets anders. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:05 (UTC) ::Waarom wilde ze niks met ons te maken hebben? -- 6 jul 2007 13:09 (UTC) :::Omdat de gebruikers daar zelf de inhoud zijn. Daarom verwijderde een van hen de interwiki. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:15 (UTC) ::::... omdat er niemand is! Die wikia is inactief. 6 jul 2007 13:31 (UTC) Immo Ik heb een immobiliënbureau (Immo Neva) maar zit met wat vragen. Hoe kan dat draaien? Heeft er iemand een idee voor een systeem waarbij immobiliënbureaus nodig zijn? 6 jul 2007 11:21 (UTC) :Geen idee, jij hebt het opgericht ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:22 (UTC) Wacht ik weet wat. Stel dat er meerdere bureaus waren, die voor Wikistad-Zuid, die voor Victoria en Terra Nostra enz. Dan zet je alle vrije woningen (etc) op de pagina van bijv Immo Neva, en een link naar Immo Neva (TE KOOP - Immo Neva). Dan moeten ze eerst bij jou melden dat ze een woning willen kopen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC) :Als ik 51% van de aandelen mag help ik wel, en laat ik zien wat ik bedoel ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:28 (UTC) ::Teveel administratie, wel handig, maar wie koopt dan nog een huis (van de nieuwen)!? 6 jul 2007 11:28 (UTC) :::Als je reclame maakt.. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:30 (UTC) ::::Ja, toch... 6 jul 2007 11:31 (UTC) :::::Volgensmij is dit de enige manier. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:34 (UTC) ::::::Had ik ook al aan gedacht, maar ik begrijp ook Ruben's opmerking, en heel goed zelfs. 6 jul 2007 11:44 (UTC) :::::::Ik vind dat van Dimitri wel goed, zelf heb ik 33,3% van de aandelen, maar we kunnen Alexandru er ook bij betrekken. dan krijgt iedereen 25% of wordt dat te veel?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::::::::Hm, laten we het eerst zo es proberen. 8 jul 2007 15:33 (UTC) Fallietverklaring Wanneer worden bedrijven, fora of winkels in de regel failliet verklaard ? 20px Aesopus 8 jul 2007 10:56 (UTC) :Als ze niet onderhouden wordt, de eigenaar een beetje lui lijkt te zijn, je je bedrijf zelf niet meer wilt, ze niet afgewerkt wordt... 8 jul 2007 15:34 (UTC) Wikicities Omdat er binnenkort vele wikicities zullen komen stel ik voor om een overkoepelend orgaan te creeëren: The United Wiki-Republics (ofzo iets...). Hierin zullen alle staatsleiders van alle wikicities zitten. Het moet nog uitgewerkt worden maar, nu is de basis er toch. Meningen? 8 jul 2007 16:10 (UTC) :He, goed idee. Zou ik niet opgekomen zijn. Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 16:17 (UTC) ::Wie zegt dat de Engels een rep. wordt? :p 8 jul 2007 17:10 (UTC) :::Ja, en trouwens, ik vind dat dictaturen niet tot de organisatie toe mogen treden. waar komt de hoofdzetel?Bob I 8 jul 2007 17:40 (UTC) Dan The United Wiki-Nations? Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) :Dus een soort van VN, maar dan UWN geheten.. Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::Goed idee. Vicepresident stemt voor. 8 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::Welke naam nemen we nu? 8 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) * United Wiki Nations? Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 17:30 (UTC) ** 8 jul 2007 17:32 (UTC) ** Bob I 8 jul 2007 17:39 (UTC) ** 8 jul 2007 21:38 (UTC) Al, vraag eens de Roemenen hun mening *** isgoe, maar verw8 niet dat je gauw een respons krijgt. Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 21:52 (UTC) ** (zelf bed8) Alexandru hr. 8 jul 2007 21:52 (UTC) ** 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 05:40 (UTC) ** 9 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) @Robin, Mocu vindt het een goed idee. En nu zegt ie een Spaanse op te willen richten :P. Maar dan ligt RoWikicity helemaal plat... Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 08:33 (UTC) :EsWikicity ;). Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:36 (UTC) Ik ben blij dat er zoveel positieve reacties zijn. Ik stel voor om de hoofdzetel iedere zes maanden te veranderen. Ieder land heeft een UWN-gebouw, waarin de voertaal Engels is (iedereen spreekt het wel). Elke 6 maanden levert een andere Wikinatie de voorzitter (president van dat land). Ik stel voor dat de eerste hier wordt gehouden. 9 jul 2007 10:56 (UTC) :Kan. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:59 (UTC) ::Vertegenwoordigen de staatsleiders ons of komt er een soort Europees parlement.Bob I 9 jul 2007 16:24 (UTC) Routeplanner 24 *Nieuwe lay-out! *Uitgebreid, meer gedetailleerd! *Check it out. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 10:59 (UTC) Lay-out Wat vinden jullie van de pagina's met veel kleuren, tabellen en weet ik veel... Zoals Black-Box, Routeplanner 24, ... Ik heb in het begin dat altijd proberen weg te doen http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=VUW/Auditorium_1&diff=4904&oldid=4898, maar dat was nog makkelijk tegenover enkele pagina's nu :$ Vinden jullie dat zo'n pagina's zoals ik er noemde zouden mogen of niet? 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) :Why not? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) ::Ik vind dat dat niet past. In de gebruikersnaamruimte wel, maar niet voor pagina's 9 jul 2007 11:20 (UTC) :::Anders maak je een andere naamspace, ipv "Portaal" op Wikipedia "Website"? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:24 (UTC) ::::En naamruimte maken, dat kan ik niet, maar we kunnen wel doen alsof het een naamruimte is ;-) 9 jul 2007 11:29 (UTC) :::::Kan ook, dus Website:Routeplanner 24? Website:Libertas. Website:WatchMe, of Website:Routeplanner24.lib, etc? Wat ook kan is gwn "www.routeplanner24.lib"? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:33 (UTC) ::::::Ik zou Website:Libertas.lib nemen 9 jul 2007 11:42 (UTC) :::::::Dat staat best wel lelijk, vinnik. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) Jullie hulp Hey, kunnen jullie ff hier stemmen? Doe het voor mij. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 14:43 (UTC) :PLZ! Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 15:02 (UTC) ::Waar moet ik ergens mijn krabbel zetten? 9 jul 2007 15:04 (UTC) :::Comments from the community. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 15:08 (UTC) Partijen(2) Ik heb gezien dat Dimitri de eerste partij heeft opgericht. mij lijkt dit ook wel wat. ik zat te denken aan een christelijk-democratische partij met een vleugje liberale ideeen. al richt ik hem op, wie is er dan geintereseerd?Bob I 9 jul 2007 16:44 (UTC) :Ok hier komt tie CDLPBob I 9 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) ::Leuk :D Iedereen tegen stemmen in het stemlokaal aub! :p 9 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) :::Ok, het grootste bezwaar was dat we uit elkaar vielen als eeheid, dat dat nooit mag gebeuren.Bob I 9 jul 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::::Zeker niet. Eenheid, vrijheid en gelijkheid. 9 jul 2007 17:32 (UTC) :::::volgens mij is er al een einde aan ons kleine avontuurtje gekomen.Bob I 9 jul 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::::::Nee hoor :p 4 tegen 5; geduld vriend. 9 jul 2007 18:11 (UTC) Websites Kijk maar hoe simpel het is met het sjabloon:website. De tweede website is uit de grond gestampt. Website:mtm.lib. Ik hoop dat er meerdere volgen. Ik ga een zoekmachine maken. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 19:46 (UTC) Klopt niet Op de pagina van Alpha heb ik een tabel gemaakt bij programmering. Die tabbel heeft 3 kolommen: uur, programma en uitleg. In deze laatste zou meer info over de programma's moeten komen, maar er loppt iets mis, net zoals bij Tv-gids. Weet iemand hier een oplossing voor? -- 10 jul 2007 09:39 (UTC) Belangrijke discussie!: Politieke partijen Beste medeburgers van Libertas, Ik zou graag met jullie eens over de huidige situatie van de politieke partijen praten en over mijn verbod. Ik besef nu dat de straffen, die ik bij het wetsvoorstel zette, iets te ver gingen. Bij deze schrap ik de straffen van het wetsvoorstel. Dan over de politieke partijen zelf. Het is gewoon nog niet haalbaar om nu politieke partijen te gebruiken. We zijn maar met een 15-tal actievelingen, ik herhaal: Dit is niet haalbaar... Ik stel voor dat we wachten tot we 150-250 (actieve) burgers hebben, dan kunnen we een soort Kamer van Volksvertegenwoordiging oprichten waarbij elke wijk en gemeente per 10 inwoners een vertegenwoordiger mag aanduiden. De Kamer wordt geleid door de districtvertegenwoordigers. Dan kunnen we politieke partijen toepassen die lijsten maken waarvan een aantal mensen dan in de Kamer kunnen komen te zetelen. Snapt iedereen ongeveer wat ik bedoel? Dus laat de politieke partijen voorlopig even links (of rechts?) liggen en laat ons nog even afwachten voor we dit land vernietigen ;-) 10 jul 2007 12:25 (UTC) :Voor ik dit lees wou ik even zeggen dat ik in het Forum:Bestuur hierover al begonnen ben. Gelieve daar verder te discussiëren denk ik 10 jul 2007 13:57 (UTC) ::Pardon, ik was er gisteren niet :S 10 jul 2007 14:54 (UTC) Journalistiek Ik wil de Posta Economica en The Countryside samenvoegen. Het moet een internationale krant worden, met nieuws uit binnen- en buitenland. Hij moet ook online komen te staan, op Website:"Krant naam". Ik zoek medewerkers, mensen die graag de journalistiek in zouden willen gaan (je hoeft niet dagelijks wat te schrijven, af en toe een nieuwtje is al ok!). Ik zoek ook een goede naam voor de krant. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:07 (UTC) :Niemand?? :-( Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:42 (UTC) ::Er mag alles in komen te staan, "echt" nieuws, "nep" nieuws, internationaal nieuws.. zelfs roddels! :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:43 (UTC) :::Ach ik help je wel als je nog meer medewerkers kan vinden :P --Moriad 10 jul 2007 16:44 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. ok, dan sta ik nog steeds op 1 (mijzelf). Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:46 (UTC) :::::Ik heb tijden geleden al eens beloofd dat ik mee zou helpen :-) Ik denk dat ik wel eens om de zoveel tijd er iets in kan zetten. Zit alleen zelf ook met Le Transporteur maar goed, ik denk dat je iig wel met 2 bent :p 10 jul 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::::::Hmm.. wil Le Transporteur ook niet opgaan in deze nieuwe krant? :P Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::::::::Ok dan, ik zal je helpen. 10 jul 2007 17:41 (UTC) Ik zoek een passende naam, liefst in Engels (aangezien hij ook in 't buitenland, Adlibita te verkrijgen zal zijn.) Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:42 (UTC) :Globalistic? Global? 10 jul 2007 17:45 (UTC) ::Ik ben slecht in orignele namen... en le transporteur gaat niet op in die krant ben ik bang :p 10 jul 2007 17:47 (UTC) :::Global klinkt wel grappig, The Global of Global, was sagen ihr? Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::::Global Informer, World Review, The World Today, Daily Libertarian, The New Daily, The Journal, Wiki Today etc etc ik ben er ook niet echt goed in, maar ze klinken wel echt als kranten --Moriad 10 jul 2007 18:27 (UTC) Dus 3 mogelijkheden (The) Global, Global Informer of World Review. Ik ga voor de eerste, lekker kort. Anders Global Informer, dat klinkt ook goed, maar aangezien het iets "groots" gaat worden wil ik een korte naam hebben. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:45 (UTC) :Gewoon Global vind ik het beste klinken, World Review is ook goed 10 jul 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::Dan wordt het de Global met een World Review! :). Ik begin morgen, het gaat echt iets groots worden! :) Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 19:42 (UTC) 500 pagina's! En de 500ste pagina was.. het artikel Christianenburg, he wat toevallig nou! :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:25 (UTC) :Zie http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Statistics. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:27 (UTC) Lipsă Waarom heeft Wikistad nog geen bibliotheek, nog geen middelbare scholen,.. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:27 (UTC) :Waarom bouw je ze niet?! :D 10 jul 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::Ik ben bezig, zie je dat niet?! :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::Villawijk en CL-s hebben middelbare scholen ;) --Moriad 10 jul 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::Maar dat zijn privéscholen! :S. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:47 (UTC) :::::Komt er een bib? Toftof. Ik wordt vaste klant. 10 jul 2007 18:51 (UTC) :::::: :P. P.s, heb je Min. van Media al gezien? Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::::::Met jullie fortuinen moet je dat toch wel kunnen betalen ;) --Moriad 10 jul 2007 19:05 (UTC)